The Babylon Rogues
by Jodan007
Summary: After the events of Sonic Riders, the Babylon Rogues are off on another treasure hunt with Dr. Eggman hot on their tale. Packed with pop culture references galore.


I love these characters. This is a story about what happened after Sonic Riders.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (Except any that I happen to make up. Those can be told apart from the others easily)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You may be fastest…for now…but I'll be back…Sonic the Hedgehog.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The three birds, known as the Babylon Rogues, were speeding across the vast desert using their Extreme Gears, as they have been for the past two days straight.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…" Jet, a hawk one with the emerald green feathers and yellow goggles, kept repeating.

"You know, Jet" Wave, a female swallow with purple feathers and orange tinted glasses, started, "we wouldn't be stuck in the desert if you had just stopped and asked for directions."

"Knowing him, he's not even gonna care what you just said." Said Storm, a gray, muscular albatross with a tiny set goggles on top of his head.

"Insanely bored, insanely bored, insanely bored…"Jet continued.

Wave knew exactly what to say. "Jet, you have to realize that life is not all about having fun. Sometimes you have to go through the things you hate. Don't be afraid of the naked truth, Jet. We all hate being out here. But that's life, we just have to deal with it."

(But in Jet's mind, all he heard was: "Jet, blah blah blah life blah all about having fun. Blah blah blah blah things you hate. Blah blah naked blah, Jet. Blah blah blah. Blah blah life, blah blah blah deal blah.")

"The Boss is right, this is boring. Let's go home." Storm suddenly exclaimed.

"Finally, he said something that I can relate to!" Jet replied "To the Airship!"

At that moment, Jet and Storm changed direction and started heading toward the Babylon Airship at high speed, leaving Wave in the sand that was swept up by their gear. When the dust finally cleared, Wave only had one thing to say about it.

"Well, I guess boys will be boys." She said before changing direction and heading that way herself.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite evil scientist was floating through the Metal city in his eggmobile.

"Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! All that work: holding a tournament that cost me millions of dollars all to find a treasure that didn't do me any good." Dr. Eggman muttered, still not over what happened a two days ago.

As he floated by, ranting, Dr. Eggman happened to pass by a couple of tough looking guys. One of them recognized him immediately.

"Hey, Homie. I know you. I saw you on TV."

Eggman turned his eggmobile around so that he was facing the guy.

"Of course you recognize me, Hoodlum. I'm possibly the greatest villain you have ever heard of." Replied Dr. Eggman.

"No…you're the freak who hosted that stupid race and tried to steal a useless treasure." Laughed the guy.

"……………GO TO HELL, HOODLUM!" Dr. Eggman snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Homie." The second guy reacted, "I think I know what will calm you down."

"NOTHING CAN CALM ME DOWN!" Dr. Eggman continued.

"I know about a secret treasure that only the ancient Babylonians and their descendants know about." The second guy went on.

"If it's so secret, how could you possibly know about it?" Dr. Eggman replied with a smirk.

"One of my ancestors was a Babylonian who heard the legend from one of his own ancestors."

"Well, this may come as a shock to you, but thanks to that stupid carpet I'm officially off ancient treasure for good."

"Would it change your mind if you knew that it was a genuine treasure that was more valuable than anything else on the entire planet? A treasure that has its location written on four pieces of a map as old as time itself? A treasure in a temple that has become so lost that it can only be found if you know it exists." The guy asked, smiling.

"Touché, Hoodlum. Well, I'll be going now." Dr. Eggman finished.

With that, the good doctor turned and left.

"Hey, why did you tell an evil guy about that treasure, Holmes?" The first guy asked his friend.

"Between us, Homie…it's said to be a cursed treasure. He wouldn't even be able to reach it, let alone enjoy it." The second guy replied.

Although they were both starting to laugh their socks off, they could still hear Eggman yell back, "I heard that!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Upon leaving, Dr. Eggman started talking to himself again.

"Hmph. Long lost, cursed treasure. That hoodlum doesn't fool me. I haven't believed in garbage like that since I learned that Santa Clause wasn't real...Come to think of it. If that treasure's as valuable as he says it is, I could buy every area of the planet from every world leader. If I had such a treasure, I could finally take over the world. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

With those words, Dr. Eggman headed off in search of the four pieces of the map.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

---

References:

---

"Bored, bored, bored": This is the same line the Mummy used in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Love Mummy".

---

The second guy's descriptions of the treasure (such as the three questions at the end and the mention of the map being as old as time itself) are pretty similar to one of the questions asked about the Black Pearl by one of the Navy guys from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl"

---

The second guy's description of the temple is very similar to a quality of the "Isle de Muerta" from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" ("Isle de Muerta" can't be found unless you already know where it is)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

If this chapter stinks a bit, it's only because it's so hard for me to write an introduction to start off a story.

It gets better as it goes along. I swear.

Well, don't just sit there. Tell me what you think.


End file.
